


Kai's in Love

by Rom247



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rom247/pseuds/Rom247
Summary: Short and sweet, conversational scene between Nya and Cole.





	Kai's in Love

'I swear on the bones of the First Spinjitsu Master, KAI is in LOVE!'

Nya had whipped into Coles room. No knocking, of course. She slammed the door and threw herself back on it, looking into space as if her whole existence had hinged on this moment.

Cole, sat at his desk and rested the brush on its stand. 'So that's why he burnt down half a forest?'

'No, no, that's his other issue. Nope, this one's all new. He is totally in Love with Skylor'.

Cole sat back and swivelled his chair around to face Nya. 'Well, I knew they were, uh… _seeing_ each other, but he's actually in love you say?'

'Yes, she just left'.

'In a right huff from what I could hear'.

'I know, it's amazing'.

Cole sighed. 'Nya, you are going to have to be a little bit clearer. I did not hear love shouting down the hall just before'.

'Oh Cole, you are oblivious to the finer points of a budding romance'.

'Ha! No, I wouldn't say that. You were oblivious to my feelings for about three years'.

'Hmm, touché' Nya carried on. 'So Skylor told him a few home truths... and he didn't try to kill her!'

'Praise be…' Cole said with a confused and slightly disturbed look on his face.

'It's love I tell you'.

'Well it must be then' Cole added 'because he always wants to punch my lights out when I tell him what for'.

Nya looked triumphant.

'That's… awesome for him, Nya. Maybe not for Skylor though.'

'HEY! Luckiest girl in the world I say. She gets me as a sister'.

'And I finally get you all to myself…' Cole had rolled his chair over to Nya and trapped her between his knees. Arms around her waist he looked up at her. Nya walked forward and the chair rotated off to the side leaving Cole floating in the middle of the room. 'Hey, what ever happened to romance?' Nya shrugged a shoulder waving off his sarcastic question as she looked at his ink sketches.

'Beautiful drawing Cole… What's this?' She uncovered some magazine cuttings from under his heavy art paper.

'Oh, er, that's an éclair, that's a millefeulle… _this_ is a sacher torte…' His enthusiasm rising with every image.

'… FOOD PORN! Nya exclaimed. 'Am I not enough for you, you glutton?'

He wrestled her to him. 'Well if I get enough main course, I could forgo desert.' He said with a wry smile. This time she didn't push him away.

...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a part of a new story, following on from Ripped World. It might not make it in though, but I really like it, so hope you do too.
> 
> Further Note:  
> Ok, don't worry. Cole doesn't really get his kicks from looking at pictures of cake, but there is a reason he studies them. See this chapter from Ripped World to find out. https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861408/chapters/29418732


End file.
